Soft drinks such as carbonated sodas are now commonly packaged in plastic containers known as PET containers for sale to retail consumers. Additionally, other plastic containers are being used or being developed for packaging beer, salad dressing, and other foods and for packaging cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, and other items.
These plastic containers undergo a number of different operations in a container and/or filling plant including formation, washing, applying and curing barrier coating, labelling, and filling.
The present invention is directed to a device for handling plastic containers and for carrying them through various operational steps so that the entire exterior surface of the containers is exposed and available for desired spray coating or other operations. In one form, the invention is suited for containers having threaded necks and protects the necks from being coated or otherwise damaged. Another form is suited for containers having an open end such as beer containers and provides full exposure of the entire exterior surface for spray coating, and so forth, while protecting the interior of the container from spray coating. Additionally, the device is suited for use with a system capable of distinguishing between carrying devices having and not having containers.